Team Players
by every1-has-an-angel
Summary: Edward is an American player in the town of forks. Bella is an English soccer player that has enough money to live. The 2 meet when Bella's in the US with her team. When they meet sparks fly but will they be able to overcome this? Rated T coz of swearing.
1. Prologue

**Hey sorry it took me so long to post this but I've had a severe case of walking into things- also known as vertigo. Once again, sorry but enjoy.**

**Right, so just to let you all know… the Bella in this story is based on me…kinda. I love soccer and live in the UK. The school she attends, people she plays soccer with and team she plays for are all real, and once again, play a major part in my life. I'm sorry for everyone who wanted _I've moved on, so should you _but either your votes came in too late or my computer hates me and showed them after the result had been put up. Anyways.**

**For a start, I am English, therefore cannot be Stephanie Meyer. Nor would I want to be, I like who I am. Although what would I give to be able to say that some of the characters are mine coughJaspercough. sigh oh well. So on with tale…**

BPOV

How did I get here? Here; in the middle of a muddy training pitch, rain falling around me, making my tears invisible. OK, so I'm not so dumb that I don't know how I physically got here, just in the position I am now in. Six months ago my life was so much easier.  
Six months ago my four best friends were alive.  
Six months ago I was watching my cousin getting married.  
Six months ago I was leaving for a tour of America with my soccer team.  
Six months ago I had never met the Cullen's.  
Six months ago I had never fallen in love.  
Six months ago I had a heart.  
And now, I had been given another one. _He_ had given me his whole heart, offered it to me on a platter. And what had I done? Me and my stupid big mouth. I had taken his heart and I had crushed it. I had accepted the offering and then tore it up in front of him. I had destroyed him. The look on his face as he walked away will haunt me forever. The hard, emotionless look his eyes had taken on as he turned away from the one that had broken him. The one who had broken him: me.  
My resolve hardened as I realized what I had to do. I had to show him that I loved him back and was just scared. I had to follow him home.

_Home. Home is where the heart is after all. So wherever he is, that is my home._

EPOV

So, here I was again. Again I was watching the annoying air hostess as she flirted with me from her station a small way down the aisle. For the second time in two days I was on a plane. Only this time I was flying away from my love, my Bella, not towards her. Well, she's not _my_ Bella anymore. Yes, my heart will always belong to her but she chose to crush it. I know that her heart _has _never and _will _never belong to me in return, as much as I wish it did. But it didn't matter. Although my heart will always be with her, I will not be the one to mope for the love I lost. Instead, I, Edward Cullen, will continue along my life course, move on, marry some beautiful girl, have children and settle down. Prove to Bella that she is missing out on a great life and that it is possible for me to change.  
_No, you are not trying to prove anything to her anymore. She doesn't want you and that is that. So stop thinking about it. Think of all the girls you can get with now she is gone._  
Ok, so enough with the trying to prove Bella wrong. I will go to Uni, have a new girl every week, never settle down and get a great, well paid job that means I can afford all the girls and tools to impress them.  
_But you will always know that the one girl you want to impress doesn't want you._  
I groaned. I hate it when I'm right. As my eyes closed I saw her on that pitch and heard her angelic voice in my head as she told me the truth. How could she hurt me so much? She knew she was showing affection and yet she didn't stop when she realised that she didn't feel the same way. The final thought I had before drifting off for the eight hour flight home was;

_Oh Bella, why couldn't you love me?_

**So there we are...finally. Chapter one.Sara tried to update while i was ill but couldn't get onto my account or find the document. It should be sooner that i update but in less than 2 weeks I am going to Morocco for ten days so there might be a wait then. Anyway I'm not going to force you to review or anything, although I wouldn't mind...gives me something to do during business studies. I hope you enjoyed it and i will update as soon as possible.**

**Tash XxX  
Sara xJBx**


	2. The Journey

**So, Chapter two. I will try my hardest to update before next Saturday, but I have exams and am then leaving for a ten day camping expedition to Morocco.**

**If I was Stephanie Meyer, I would not be sitting in my bedroom in Southend, trying to revise for my geography exam. Does anyone know what an arête is??**

**_6 Months Ago_**

"..._Flight 269 to Seattle now boarding at gate 6. Flight 269 to Seattle now boarding at gate 6."_ I sat up a little straighter in my seat, turned off my I-pod and looked over at my team mates, who were all standing up slowly and languidly, stretching their long-stiff muscles and glaring at our coach, who was rushing about energetically. I smiled slightly and when Aimee turned the same grin was still in place, making her mouth drop open. I knew why. This was the first time I had smiled in one week, fifty three hours and thirteen minutes. Most people thought that family had it worse, but no one else had lost their four best friends in the same accident that they simply got a scratch from. The rest of my team was now staring at me and I giggled into my hand as I stood up and started to walk towards our gate.

"Hey! Wait for me." I looked over my shoulder and saw the rest of my team walking close behind, then our Coach, Clark, trying to run with the 'bag of tricks' as we all called it. I turned back and led my teammates through the gate and onto the plane.

**12 hours later**

That was the worst flight in history. We hadn't taken off before things went wrong. As soon as we boarded, we realised that we were all spread out across the massive plane, and that I was sitting on my own right at the back.

Perfect.

When I reached my seat, I discovered that I was sitting in between a family of four and a very handsome man.

Peachy.

Just what I needed. Not being able to sleep due to noisy kids and a man that would properly make me blush for the entire flight. And I wasn't even near a window that I could look out of. After squeezing past the man, I flicked through the free magazine and noticed that there weren't even any decent films showing.

My day was getting better and better.

Finally, after all the safety procedures and checks the plane headed for the runway and I was mentally jumping for joy, as I knew that in about 10 minutes I could be walking towards some of my team that were further up the plane. But of course, the runway was busy and soon an announcement came over the radio.

"_We regret to inform you that the runway is busy and we will be delayed for at least fifty minutes. I ask you to stay seated and relax. The on-board entertainment will not be switched on until we are in the air. I apologise for the inconvenience this may cause." _

As I had nothing else to do I welcomed the distraction of the young girl next to me asking questions. But she soon drifted off, leaving me to my own devices. Once I had turned back to face the front, I saw the man on my other side smile at me.

"You'll be a great mother one day. I'm Jacob, by the way, Jacob Black." He had held out his hand for me to shake and I did, giving him my name and thanking him. By the time the pilot announced we were taking off, Jacob had told me about his family, how he had a fiancé waiting for him at home and she was expecting. I told him where I was going and smiled when he pointed out that he lived just outside Forks, on the local reservation. He asked me if I was happy about the trip, to which I replied that it felt like I was "leaving one cold, wet, windy place for another cold, wet, windy place." He laughed but was soon yawning, so I told him to go to sleep, but not before he gave me his number and said to call him if I had a free day.

About half an hour later, Kayleigh, Aimee and Jessica had walked towards me and smirked when they saw the little girl leaning on me from one side and Jacob with his head on mine as I leant against his shoulder. I faintly heard the whispering.

"Maybe we should leave her alone, she looks quite happy." I scowled as Kayleigh continued. "Maybe they'll visit the toilet a few times." I had simply turned my head away and closed my eyes. I briefly heard them snickering before it all went quite again.

After I confirmed that they had gone, I tired to sit up without disturbing Jacob, but his arms had chosen that moment to wrap tightly around me and whisper the name of his fiancé into my hair. And then, as if my embarrassment could have been any more, he had asked me to touch him and make him forget that his business deal had fallen through. I couldn't tell whether he was awake or not, but when he pulled my hand to his lap, I pretended to be asleep. I closed my eyes and deepened my breathing slightly, before softly moving my hands and tucking them under my body.

After assessing the situation, I decided it was safe to move, and carefully extracted myself from Jacob, quickly leaving my seat and basically sprinting towards my friends. As soon as I sat down, my so called friends started laughing, drawing attention to me. Once it became unbearable I grudgingly returned to my seat.

Well, if I had some actual friends on the plane that would save me from my embarrassment, it would have been a rather enjoyable flight, but by the time we landed I had been locked in the bathroom, tripped over Jacob extremely long legs, spilt my drink all over myself and, as if that wasn't enough, had managed to get lost on the way back from talking to Clark. I mean, who gets lost in a straight line? Well, me.

So there I was, trying to endure all the teasing of my teammates about my see through shirt. You could easily see my dark blue bra and me being me, I had left my jacket in my suitcase meaning that it was inaccessible to me at that time. We walked though the airport as one group, me trying to hide in the middle, all wearing the same outfit. Dark blue tracksuit bottoms with a gold stripe up the side, white training shirt with _RSA Basildon Girls FC_, and the rest of the team also had blue and gold training jackets on. We were also carrying blue and gold sports bags as our hand luggage, but they all carried different things.

As soon as we got to baggage claim, we saw a big sign with Basildon FC written in big, bold letters. I felt something vibrating in my bag and looked down. By the time I had discovered that it was my I-pod and had switched it off, I looked up to see a rather large body right in front of me.

**On, no…I wonder who it is. LOL!! Try to guess.**

**If you like Jacob, he will be back later, and I'm not sure if he was awake.**

**Right, this may be random, but when I first came onto this site, I found a story called 'Sleeping with the Enemy's Daughter' and I was really enjoying it but then it vanished. Does anyone know what happened to it and if it is totally gone, on another site or if the name has changed? Thank you.**

**Once again, I won't make you review, but you know you want to…**

**Tash XxX**

**Sara xJBx**


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys I'm _sooooooooooo_ sorry, but I won't have time to update before Sunday. I have IT (information technology) and Graphics (design stuff) coursework due in for FRIDAY then I have a birthday party on Saturday and I leave for Morocco at 10am on Sunday (GMT).

For my next graphics project I can do whatever I want…so I was thinking a twilight game, but I need help with ideas. So far;

All fav characters trying to escape by answering questions on the books/making decisions. Kinda like cluedo/monopoly/snakes and ladders. There will be trap doors every so often that if landed on mean the character is out/has to start again. The first person to escape wins.

Also for my English coursework I have to write a story and I'm hoping that people will help me. So far I've only got the last part, but I started writing it ages ago then lost all confidence in it. Here it is:

I could hear the waves crashing against the small expanse of sand; feel the light spray as the water hit the gray, moss-covered rocks I was perched on. Above me, on the ledge I first met Jay, I could hear a group of people laughing and joking. I listened harder, closed my eyes tighter, trying to tell if I knew them. I quickly caught the deep, resonating sound I had always associated with my ex. The reassuring voice that could calm everyone and yet held an air of command was telling someone about the house he was restoring. I wrapped my arms around my chest. I knew that house; it was the house we were going to buy and restore together. When I heard him mention how Hollie was going to help him and move in with him after I felt it. I felt my heart break even more with each word.

Please tell me what you think, I won't care if you moan at me, just please…I need to get a good grade on this or I'll fail English. or at least get less then a 'B' (I think…).

Tash XxX


	4. Text messages, cars and nose bleeds

**First- I AM SO SORRY!! My life has been soooo hectic since I got back from Morocco and I haven't had time to write, and then I had writers block! I know that it's not excuse but still. I'm sorry. Just so you know, I don't know how school works in other countries so we are sticking with the system in England. Each time I mention it I'll put ages and you can figure it out yourself if that is not how your schools work. **

**I support Southend United, play football and have only ever had one of my poems published, so therefore I am not nor will I ever be Stephanie Meyer. But hey, I'll live.**

EPOV

"Edward, will you come here for a second?" I stayed where I was, seated at my piano texting my latest girlfriend; Olivia. She was not drop dead gorgeous or even anywhere close, but she was a good kisser and knew how it worked. Once we'd finished, she had to bugger off. I pushed my luck even more when I heard Carlisle call me again, but I didn't really want to listen to him about my future and how I should settle down. I didn't want to nor did I think I needed to. Esme and Carlisle thought differently though. I was pulled out of my head by Alice storming into the room, snatching my phone away and dropping it into her handbag.

"I swear you better get your backside downstairs unless you want Carlisle to take away your driving rights again." That got to me. Last time I had been banned from driving, my poor baby had spent three weeks in the garage being fixed. I stood quickly, pushing the piano bench in and following Alice down the stairs. She stopped outside Carlisle's study, and I paused briefly before walking in and shutting the door behind me. I nodded towards Nick, one of our drivers, before standing in front of the large desk at the back of the room.

"You called for me, Carlisle?" I never addressed him as anything but his name because he was in no way related to me although he had taken me in when I was only a toddler. I could see that he was typing quickly on his computer, and waited for a moment before he spoke.

"Yes, take a seat, Edward; I'll just be a minute." I tilted my head in acknowledgment and sat in one of the leather chairs positioned in front of his desk. He continued to type for a minute then with one final click he turned to face me, placing his hands in front of him and locking his fingers. "I apologize for the wait but that was an email from the coach of the team, requesting final confirmation." I opened my mouth to speak but he carried on. "I wanted to talk to you about your behaviour while the team is staying with us. They will be here for four weeks and I'm sure it will be appreciated if they were still a team when the left, rather then all hating each other because of you. So I want you to stay away from them if that is at all possible for you to do." I nodded and stood, hoping that this conversation was over. Carlisle nodded his head and motioned with my hand that I was able to leave. As I pulled the door shut behind me I heard him mutter to himself.

"Who knows, maybe you'll find someone you want to stay with." Damn him! Why did he have to say that? It was going so well until then. Oh well, less then 24 hours and I could finally see the girls I had four weeks to get into my bed.

XxX

I awoke to annoying buzzing sound next to my ear. I waited for the sound to stop of its own accord and when it didn't I reached around trying to find the source. I couldn't find anything and I sat up when it continued to sound. By the time I found the buzzer under my mattress I had got out of bed and was wide awake. I knew I wouldn't wind up going back to sleep so I stalked into the bathroom, where I saw the note on the shower door. It was from Alice and when I saw the contents I growled.

_Heya Edward!_

_By now the buzzer I put under your bed will have gone off so take a shower and get dressed with the clothes I hung on the back of the door. They will be here soon so GET READY!!_

I was upset that she woke me up this early just to do something that could be done in less then an hour. Ok, upset? That was an understatement. A severe understatement. I stripped and turned the shower on; making sure it was hot before climbing in and slamming the glass shut behind me. I decided to go faster, before Alice decided to burst into the room and drag me out.

By the time I had rinsed the sop off my body and turned the water off, it had gone cold and judging by the clock hanging on the back of the door I had been in there for almost an hour as it was. I pulled on the clothes that Alice had supplied and groaned. The outfit was brand new and still had the tags attached. Alice must have bought it on her shopping trip yesterday. I knew that she had bought things for the team and their coach, enough for three times the number coming, all in different sizes so that they were all covered for every occasion. I walked into my room and jumped. My pixie-like sister was sitting on my bed grinning broadly.

"They need you to drive the Volvo to the airport." I rolled my eyes and she squealed, taking my hand and pulling me to the garage. "Go! Emmet and Nick have already left." Nodding, I climbed in and pulled away from her, speeding towards the local airport.

By the time I had reached the meeting spot, Nick and Emmet were just on their way to meet them, and left me watching the cars. When I next saw them, Emmet was pushing most of their luggage and was supporting a girl that was holding a tissue to her nose and had her head tilted back.

I chuckled quietly, wondering what had happened to her but stopped when she let her head fall forward so she could check the blood flow. She was beautiful, average size, but with really pale skin. But it was her eyes that really got me. There was an unidentifiable pain in them that hit me hard. I was determined to get her into my car and when I saw that Nick was already occupied I moved towards Emmet and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her towards my Volvo instead of the limo. Two girls followed her and climbed into the back seat while I helped her into the front. I think the blood was affecting her more than she hoped because it looked like her eyes were going in and out of focus. All I could hope was that I could get her back to the house before she passed out.

**Guess who that was? I'm sorry if this is rubbish but I was watching Saving Private Ryan and was crying for quite a bit of it so forgive me. But if you have ever seen that film while you are ill and extremely hormonal you will understand what I mean. So sad. **

**Anyway, you may remember that I was doing my English coursework a while back, and I gave it in, and have decided to finish it on here, as it was only a short story and I didn't get to where I wanted to finish. I'll put up the first chapter some time this weekend, which will be what I gave in, and then will continue it from there. I just need some help with the names. At the moment it is a Sam and Emily story (I swear that was an accident! Emily was sitting next to me and she chose the name Sam) but I might change it. My friends said it was really depressing so I'm sorry if you agree. **

**I won't beg you to review though it would be nice.**

**Tash XxX**

**Sara xJBx**


	5. Authors note, sorry

Hey guys. I know it's been ages since i updated, but i'm having a really bad time at the moment. I know i should have told you all this earlier, but i couldn't bring myself to put it into words. In July my aunt was killed in a hit and run, and we only recently had the funeral, so i am only just feeling good enough to write this. I have almost finished the chapter, in fact i wrote it the day we found out, but i just thought i should let you know that i'm checking it and should be done in a few days. Sorry that it's been so long, and i know some of you may not think it's an excuse, but it's been really hard on me and my family, so i hope you can forgive me. Sorry for those of you who thought this was an update, i am trying my hardest.

Sorry again.

Tash


	6. Bond, James Bond

**Hey! Thank you to everyone, you were all so supportive after the note. I didn't like the last chapter much, it wasn't as good as I think it could have been but it was just to give you a look into Edwards mind. This is back in Bella's POV, which I find easier to write, and picks up just after she sees the 'rather large body'.**

**Thanks for reviewing and I really appreciate the comments I get. Please read my new story. Some of you told me that you liked the extract and it is just my coursework that I will continue…it's not very long so why not try it?**

**In case you hadn't worked it out, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and therefore do not own Twilight.**

I felt something hit the back of my head and then something running down my throat. It tasted of rust and salt. I sat up quickly, coughing. Apparently too quickly. My head spun alarmingly as I raised my hand to my face, feeling the blood trickling out of my nose. My hand started to go in and out of focus as I stared open mouthed at it. I heard a chuckle from beside me and snapped my head round, once again regretting it. In front of me there were three large bodies crouching down. I could see the muscles through the thin white shirt that he was wearing. It became one person again and I saw more clearly the short brown hair and the grinning face. I recognized him but couldn't place him right away, but obviously he had other ideas.

"Well well, Miss Bella, I see you are still as clumsy as before." He laughed and then threw his arms around me, ignoring the blood and squeezing me tightly. I felt the air leave my lungs as he gave me one of his hugs that I had grown used to when I was last out here. When he finally let me go, I was gasping for breath and clutching at my sides. He pulled me to my feet and wiped the blood off my face with his sleeve and then handed me a tissue. He was still chuckling quietly and muttering about my clumsiness. I could see the rest of the team standing apart from us, guarding the luggage and loading it onto trolleys. When he moved to take one of the trolleys, I swayed precariously on the spot. Emmet, apparently seeing this, quickly rushed to my side with the trolley, and pulled me into his side, his arm wrapped tightly round my waist.

"Come on then. Let's get you outside and into the car." I kept my head tilted back with the tissue held to my nose, hoping that the blood would stop. I felt when we had left the airport building, as the rush of cold air that hit me made me miss my jacket even more. I shivered and pushed closer to Emmet, reveling in his warmth. I pulled the tissue away and checked to see if the blood had stopped and groaned quietly when I saw that it hadn't. My head went back again, and I shut my eyes to stop the sky spinning. We hadn't walked much further when I felt another arm snake around my body, pulling me away from Emmet and into the curve of their body. I could feel myself being pulled away from the warmth and comfort of Emmet's body and into another one, but this one was smaller then Emmet, and seemed to be taking me the opposite way to Emmet. I could feel my head start to spin and was glad when I felt a rush of warm air hit my legs, and someone pushing down on my shoulder to get me into the car. My eyes went out of focus and I clutched the seat tightly in one hand while keeping the tissue firmly in place with the other. I could hear two people giggling in the back seat and then felt the car start to move at a startling pace. My head felt even worse and I heard the driver mutter something about how close we were, just before I let the darkness take me.

XxX

When I came around again, I was lying on a double bed with a handsome man leaning over me. He had blonde hair that fell over his blue eyes, and looked about the same age as me. He smiled as I blinked so my eyes would focus enough so I could see my surroundings. I tried to sit up but felt a hand on my shoulder, keeping me from moving. I looked back at the stranger then away from his piercing eyes, glancing around the room. My gaze fell upon Emmet snoozing in a chair near the door. I smiled lightly then let it fade as I saw my coach standing at the door glaring in at me.

"Mr. Hale, am I allowed to speak to my player yet?" Emmet woke up suddenly and blinked, looking around. He beamed at me, then at Mr. Hale, and then frowned at Clark. When he looked back to me he rolled his eyes and winked, smirking when I blushed.

"Yes, if she feels well enough to speak to you, then it should be fine. And call me Jasper. We'll be seeing a lot of each other, so we might as well be on first name terms from the start." He looked at me then and bowed his head slightly. "It was nice seeing you Bella. I hope you feel better soon." With that he turned and brushed past a fuming Clark. Emmet stood and walked to the bedside, patting my head and clapping me on the shoulder before shuffling out of the door. Clark moved towards me, not looking happy. I kept me eyes on him, watching each move he made towards me. He coughed once, the sign that he was about to start yelling, and I mentally prepared myself for it. Before he could open his mouth though, a smooth voice came from behind him. The owner was blocked from view because of how close Clark was standing, but if his looks matched his voice he would be indescribable.

The voice spoke again.

"Maybe it'd be best for you to leave the poor girl alone for a while." Clark glared at me on last time before storming past the Apollo look-a–like standing at the door. He grinned at me and I blushed as he shut me in with him, and then returned my gaze to the floor. I heard soft footsteps coming towards me then a cool hand tugged my chin up. His face was close to mine and he smiled crookedly again. This close I could see that his deep green eyes had small flecks of topaz in them. He leaned back slightly and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Names Cullen, Edward Cullen." As soon as my hand was in his he lifted it to his mouth and kissed the knuckles softly, causing my blush to deepen. I smirked slightly when he lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"Have you ever seen a James Bond film? Seriously, how cheesy can you get?" His brow furrowed as I burst out laughing. This guy was seriously too cute! He looked so confused and he cocked his head and studied me closely, smiling slightly again after a moment.

When I had calmed enough that the room was quiet again, he leaned towards me and took my hand again.

"What was that about? I don't understand what was so funny." I tugged my hand out of his so I could brush my hair back, and what I thought was disappointment passed through his eyes.

"Ever seen a James Bond film?" When he shook his head I continued. "He's a film character, an English MI5 Spy. He always introduces himself as 'Bond, James Bond'. You sounded a lot like him, except without the English accent." He smiled slightly then moved over to the computer I hadn't noticed before. He typed in James Bond to the open internet browser, then clicked on a link to YouTube. The sound of the theme tune filled the room till he introduced himself to the man he was fighting. I recognized the scene from one of the more recent films, and smiled as Edward cocked his head slightly, something which I assumed he didn't realize he did. When he turned back to face me and strolled over to the bed he was smirking, and he knelt beside the bed, taking my hand again and tracing an invisible pattern on the back of my hand.

"Do you like James Bond? I mean, do you find him hot?" I felt my brow furrow in confusion and shock. One moment he had been a perfect gentleman and now he asked me that. His free hand reached up and smoothed my forehead, looking deep into my eyes.

"He's ok. Not really my type to be honest. Tall, dark and handsome is more for me then blonde guys that can't drive a manual." He laughed loudly at that, and tapped me on the end of the nose. I smiled lightly in response, loving his laughter.

"So…" I was cut off by a shrill sound coming from his pocket and it took me a moment to realize it was his phone. He cursed under his breath before excusing himself and walking to the other side of the room to answer. Even with the distance and the fact he lowered his voice I could hear what he was saying.

"Hey…Lucy…Lacey, right, sorry…ummm…I'm busy tonight, sorry. Yeah, you know how it is. Yeah, I know babes, it sucks right? Yeah, Tuesday it is then. See ya then sexy." I shifted uncomfortably, thinking I must have misread the signs and he was obviously involved when his phone rang again, stopping him mid-stride. He held up his finger and I nodded shortly, thinking about how often I'd misread people before.

"Olivia, hey sweetie, how's my beautiful girlfriend doing tonight? Aww, don't be like that, I'm sure you look wonderful. No, that's tomorrow. Yeah, I know hun, it sucks we can't see each other till then but you know that training comes first. Busy Tuesday baby? Yep, I'm free as a bird. Sure, you can stay then. Speak to you soon!" I tilted my head and started thinking about things that he had said and what seemed off, then as he walked back towards me I realized what it was. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the headboard and glaring at the approaching creature.

"You do realize you just arranged to meet two different girls on the same night don't you?"

Sorry it took so long, but i'm half way through the next chapter already...sorry :(

Tash XxX


	7. Let the Games Begin

**Hey Guys! I'm so so so so sorry! I said i'd update quickly...but i didn't! I'm sorry. Tbf i do have some reasons...not that they're very good. For a start, i was banned from the internet for a while, then i was on holiday for christmas and i couldn't get the internet. Then i had chris brown and football (Go southend!) then i was back at school! Then i was in Exeter for my great grans funeral. Sorry. But i've worked hard on this and i promise that i will update smaller chapters faster, or longer chapters with the same pattern of not being sure when it'll be up. It's up to you what happens, so let me know!! :) Enjoy!**

Edward POV

Oh, shit!

Bella POV

What a jerk! Even Dylan never did that! When he was with a girl he stayed with her! And just her! He had NEVER cheated on someone, not once. And here this guy was, arranging to meet two girls on the same night while flirting with me! I continued to glare at him, daring him to argue with me. He moved closer to me and reached to unfold my arms, but I turned away from his searching hands.

"Listen, sweetie, I know you might hate me-"

"MIGHT hate you? You're an arrogant pig! Did you really think that you could do something like that and expect me to fall down at your feet?" He was now returning my glare.

"You have no right to say something like that! You don't know me!" He was standing at the end of my bed now, and I swung my legs down so I was sitting up without support.

"One of the guys at my school was like you, and I bet you don't think what's like for the girls, do you? Do you have any idea how crushing it can be to have a guy show interest in you then just sleep with you and abandon you, so that everyone thinks you're a whore? Do you even know half of their names? You got that girls name wrong and I bet it came up on your phone! I don't need nor want to know you to know that getting involved with you would be a huge mistake!" I tried to stand so I could face him properly, but after a step my knees gave out. I closed my eyes but before I touched the ground arms wrapped around me and swung me up into a solid chest and then the soft bad was beneath me again.

"I'm sorry you feel like that, but if you gave me a chance you might find I'm different. I wouldn't hurt you, and the girls I'm with know that I'm not in it for a relationship. The only reason I'm with Olivia is because it's the natural order. I'm basketball captain, she's head cheerleader. I'm sorry that happened to you, but you're beautiful and I'd just like to get to know you. Please?" I opened my eyes to see him up close and pleading with me. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and looked away, blinking to try and regain control. When I spoke my voice was rough and sad, even though I tried to make it neutral.

"I don't think I can, sorry. I was so hurt by what happened that I don't want to risk it again. I lost all my friends and had to move away to escape everyone. My family didn't want to go with me because they thought I was a whore, but I never even did anything with him." I took a shuddering breath before continuing. "The only reason I managed to carry on was because I met Luke, and he and his 3 best friends looked after me. I don't have them any more, so I don't think I could cope with losing the respect of my team mates. I'm sorry." There was a moment of silence before I felt him squeeze my hand gently and then withdraw from me.

"It's ok, I understand. If you need someone to talk to while you're here I'm happy to help, but I'll make sure no one thinks you're a whore, especially as nothing happened and probably nothing will. I'll see you later, get better ok?" With that he turned and walked out of the room.

XxX

To say I was lost would be an understatement. I had left the room about half hour ago and had only just managed to find my way back to it…and it wasn't where I needed to be. Clark wanted me to meet the others in the main room we had been given so we could all 'bond'. Yeah, like that was going to happen. How the hell did anyone find anything in this place? I started to walk down the hall again, glancing into rooms, until I stumbled across a couple kissing. I went to back away and then froze when I saw who it was. There he was, shamelessly kissing her against the wall, her legs around his waist and one hand vanishing up her top. I knew it couldn't be one of the two he had spoken to, so this had to be another one. When they paused to breathe, he seemed to catch sight of me in the mirror and his eyes widened.

I raised an eyebrow and turned away calmly but inside I was fuming.

How dare he be all gentlemanly and lovely then go and make out with a third girl against the wall? Even James had not been that bad! Yes, he had cheated on me, but only with one girl! I mean, the girls must know what a man-whore he is how could they not? But to think that they still did stuff with him. I didn't get far before I heard footsteps behind me, so I ducked into the next room.

It turned out to be a music room. There was a baby grand in the far corner, and several guitars hanging from hooks on the wall. Across the room there were several shelves with sheet music on, and some boxes I assumed held other instruments. I softly shut the door behind me and walked over to the large window, looking out over the gardens surrounding the house. From where I was, I could see the pitches where we would be playing, a swimming pool, tennis courts and at the back there was a small wood. I didn't realize that the door had opened again until the person spoke.

"Hey, guess you're feeling better then?"

Edward POV

When I left the room I wandered aimlessly for a while, before heading towards the music room. I needed to think, and this was the only place where I could probably get some peace.

I hated the way I had been affected by Bella, the way she had made me feel when she told me why she reacted the way she did. She'd sounded…almost apologetic. Why would she feel bad about it? She did nothing wrong. I knew I should have stayed angry at her, but when she started to fall I couldn't help but cradle her to me, holding her while I laid her on the bed. I didn't realize that would change her attitude, but when she started explaining herself to me… I tried to stay detached, but I couldn't. Bella didn't just touch the surface, like so many of the other girls I had been around in my life, but she reached deeper.

Much deeper.

And I hated that.

I hated the way I wanted to curl up against her spine and protect her from the world, to make her forget everything that had gone wrong in her life. But most of all how I didn't want to just use her and throw her away. That was who I was; the guy that used girls and threw them aside like the trash most of them were. But Bella…

There was something so different about her. She didn't try to jump me when I walked in, didn't seem to respond to me.

I knew I needed to get angry again so I thought of how she had insulted me. That did it. I was annoyed now, and what I felt was the hatred intensified with the anger at her judging me immediately. I suddenly realized that what she had told me had probably been a lie. She was jealous. She hated the fact that I wasn't totally focused on her so told me a huge lie to cover up her jealousy and get me to think about her. Well, that innocent angel act wouldn't work with me anymore. I would rise above her and simply ignore her. I would not play into her hands.

Not anymore.

XxX

I was walking towards the games room to find Jasper when I felt a hand slide down my back. I turned and grabbed the wrist, pulling whoever it was out of the shadows and against my body. As soon as I recognized the blond hair I pushed her back against the wall and kissed her. I was so frustrated that I didn't care if she was uncomfortable. This was Tanya, for Christ's sake, and she didn't care as long as she finished. I became detached from her, as I usually did with these girls. My mind drifted back to Bella and suddenly I wasn't kissing Tanya anymore. I was kissing that brunette beauty. The same brunette beauty who was standing just behind me as Tanya kissed down my neck. I saw her eyebrows raise and then she turned on her heel and moved away, and although I didn't want to, I followed her like the puppy I was. I moved away from Tanya and went down the corridor after Bella, walking back past the music room, back to her room. The bed was empty, as was everywhere else.

Then my mind was my own again as I saw the browser still open, with the video waiting to be played again.

She had planned this. Acted like she was surprised, as if I had to give her a reason for what I was doing. Well, it was a dangerous game she was playing, and she was playing it with the master of these games.

If she wanted to play, play we would.

Clark POV

Where the hell was she? I had sent for her almost an hour ago and was she here yet? No. You'd think she'd have the decency to be here, especially after she missed the introductions to our kind hosts, Carlisle and Esme.

But reasoning led me to realize that perhaps she was lost, or ill. I couldn't be angry at her for something that could not be classified as her fault.

Emmett was HUGE!

And I'm sure anyone could have done the same. But she was always so out of it now. Ever since her friends had...and I did understand that she would be upset and everything, but couldn't she try? I wasn't asking much, was I? She never said anything to me, and neither had anyone else. Maybe she was still ill. I'd give her another few minutes until I went to look for her. Actually, I wouldn't be the one to find her, I'd send one of the 'guards' to find her. I'd get lost.

So would Bella.

Maybe I should send someone to find her now, it might be best. She could be wandering round for hours, and she'd probably end up causing some kind of trouble. The other girls were sitting in their normal groups, talking quietly. Not quite the idea but better then them sitting in their rooms alone. We just needed the last girl. I said this was for bonding, but truly it was for Bella. She had been so sad recently, so quiet.

So lonely.

I missed the sweet, witty girl that she had been.

I just wanted to see her smile again, properly. A smile that makes everyone around her smile.

I turned to the man I had sent to get Bella the first time. Neil, I thought his name was. He had come back alone and said she was getting ready. It didn't click that she might get lost. When he had left to find her, I left the girls and returned to my private room. I needed to relax. What with the problems on the plane, and Bella knocking her self out, I had had a rough day. I was going to have a nice rest and check in with the girls again later.

Besides, Neil, Phil and the other two guys were there…

Emmett POV

I was wandering around the house after I left Bella alone with Clark, when I found Neil looking lost. He had only started last week, so it wouldn't surprise me if he was lost, but I thought he was meant to be with the team.

"Heya, Neil, what you doing out here?" He turned towards me with a worried look on his face.

"The stupid coach sent me out here to search the house and grounds for the girl that walked into you, Bella. And now I'm lost and have I found her anywhere? No." He carried on for a few more moments before I stopped him, smiling.

"Head back to the room, I'll look for her. Do you know what way to go?" He shook his head as if he was embarrassed, and I clapped him on the back before pointing down the hall and giving directions. Once he had vanished round the corner, I wandered towards places I thought Bella might visit. The library, summer room, her bedroom…

She wasn't there.

So I started looking in all the rooms, calling out to her when I was in bigger rooms or the hall. Eventually I had just one hall left to search. I had bumped into Edward a while ago, and he had also been looking for Bella.

I opened the door to the first room along this corridor, and saw Bella standing by the window looking out over the south part of the grounds.

"Hey, guess you're feeling better then?"

**Hope that was ok! Please let me know what you thought, my friend told me my writing was crap, so i'm kinda looking for reassurance. Sorry :) Hope you're all ok and have a good week! :D**

**Tash XxX**


	8. Another Authors Note

Hey, I'm sorry about this but I need your opinion on where this story is going. I know I don't update much, but I am nearly there with the next chapter, but the ending depends on how you think it should go.

We came up with two choices, and both work and we're leaving it up to you to decide.

Either:

Edward and Bella can end up together

Or:

They both end up with other people

It will be a happy ending no matter what...unless I'm told to change it, but I like either direction. There are some people we have in mind, and it probably won't be a new character, but someone from the series. I have some future chapters written for both, so it shouldn't be long before I update again, except around my birthday, when I will not be updating, sorry.

Let me know what you want me to do, and I'll get right to it.

Tash XxX


End file.
